


Lloyd Allen gets decked in the face

by TheLSpacer



Category: Paul shapera - Fandom, Shaperaverse
Genre: And a mention of Helen :(, Depictions of violence (though not graphic), Gen, I think Han Mi deserves little a violence... as a treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27056047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLSpacer/pseuds/TheLSpacer
Summary: “Just one question before we continue. Were you the writer for the Cabaret?”Picks up immediately where the Cyberpunk Gala left offExactly what is says on the title
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Lloyd Allen gets decked in the face

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the idea, NADS

_“Son Mi? That was my grandmothers name!”_

_“Yes. Yes it was.”_

* * *

As she leads the strange wooden man down the dark corridor, his steady footsteps providing an almost soothing rhythm against her tumultuous thoughts, Han Mi let’s her mind reel. 

First things first, she violently pushes her last image of Helen, bloodied and broken, to the back of her thoughts. That wound is far too fresh, too painful to even begin to approach.

No. There would come a proper time to grieve... probably. For now, she packs her ache away, and turns to the next big revelation at the forefront of her mind. 

So... Raven is her grandfather. Wait, no, _great_ -grandfather. She mentally shudders at the thought of having that _creep_ being one of her only family members left alive. 

And that doll thing, Lloyd. There’s so much going on with him she has no idea where to even _start_. She had never seen a thing like that before, only heard mentions of it from the archaic rule that had existed for as long as she could remember, stating that the possession of a doll was illegal, and punishable by death. 

How had he survived down here for so long? And how did he find himself in cahoots with the AIs as their consultant? Helping them to build the cabaret, giving them ideas, writing the scripts...

_The scripts._

This _bastard_ was the writer of the Cabaret scripts. The one who painted her as a racist caricature, the one who had woven in the.. problematic elements of Henry’s backstory. 

The one she had been fruitlessly hunting down ever since her debut as The Dragon Lady. 

“Han? You’ve stopped walking. Are you absolutely sure you know the way?”

At the sound of his tinny, obnoxious voice, Han Mi turns slowly. 

“Yes I do,” she says, narrowing her eyes. “Just one question before we continue.”

“Now is hardly the time for frivolous-“

She blows past his objections. “-were you the writer for the Cabaret?” 

The doll cocks its head, every part of its posture screaming impatience. “Why yes. I was, in fact, the writer. The AIs had- WHOAH!”

She lets her fist slam into the doll’s wooden face, hearing the satisfying _thud_ as it connects, cracks forming across the glass planes that serve as his eyes. 

Lloyd brings a hand to his splintering face.

“...I suppose I deserved that.”

“You have no idea how much.”

Lloyd rights his posture, straightening his suit and hat.

“Shall we continue?”

Han Mi rubs her sore knuckles. The roiling pit in her mind hasn’t gone away quite yet, but with the writer finally found, it does feel a little calmer than before. One mystery solved, about a hundred more to go. 

She whirls back around, facing the long corridors that stretch before her once again.

“Sure. Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyy hope you liked it!! Thanks for reading!


End file.
